The Hero's Guide to Domesticity
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: De-anoning for a prompt at LJ's t-and-b-anon, "Kotetsu  finally  quits his job and comes home...with Barnaby. Kaburagi family's reaction is priceless". Eventual Kotetsu/Barnaby. Completed!
1. Meet the Kaburagi's

**Title**: The Hero's Guide to Domesticity  
><strong>Author<strong>: Hikaru R. Kudou  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/4 - Meet the Kaburagi's  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Tiger & Bunny  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Kotetsu/Barnaby  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Standard disclaimers apply.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> De-anoning for a prompt at LJ's t-and-b-anon, "Kotetsu (finally) quit his job and comes home...with Barnaby. Kaburagi family's reaction is priceless". Meanwhile, Barnaby throws himself into something nothing Hero training has prepared him for: Household chores. Eventual Kotetsu/Barnaby.

Author's Notes: An alternate re-telling of what could follow post episode 17. Liberties were taken in several areas, but they shouldn't be too jarring.  
>Crossposted at my DW, AO3...and eventually at my LJ.<p>

* * *

><p>Kotetsu found himself gawking at a figure he knew only too well. Said figure was braving through the crowd at the train station, looking to his left and right, desperately searching for something.<p>

When their eyes met, his expression lit up to one of relief. Kotetsu's expression, most likely, maintained its surprise.

"What are you doing here, Barnaby!" Kotetsu demanded once Barnaby stopped right in front of him.

"Looking for you," said Barnaby simply. "Shouldn't you show some gratitude, Kotetsu?"

"Yes, yes, but…" Kotetsu stopped himself. "I thought you didn't take the news of my resignation well? You didn't answer my calls since two days ago!"

Barnaby frowned. True, when Kotetsu broke the news to him, Barnaby was everything but stable. Kotetsu's attempt at solemnity was barely successful, although at least it still got the point across. Barnaby had burst into a barrage of questions, but in all due respect, perhaps his spluttering at the time made him no more eloquent than a young boy forced to speak in public. In the end, Barnaby had stormed out of the office, leaving Kotetsu alone, and refused to see him.

Barnaby blamed the sudden explosion of various emotions in him. He never knew this man was capable of stirring up something so foreign in him.

"I…I guess I'm happy to see you. I wouldn't want to leave you on a bad note," said Kotetsu, rubbing the back of his head, a habit when he was feeling awkward. He saw that Barnaby was carrying a bag in his right hand. "Oh, is that a parting gift for me? You shouldn't have!"

Barnaby opened his mouth to respond, but an announcement calling for passengers to board rang across the station. Kotetsu gave a yelp, and grabbed his bags.

"Well, that's my call. So…I suppose this is goodbye?" Kotetsu held out a hand for a handshake. "Goodbye, Bunny. I wish you luck, and I'll always cheer you on. It's nice knowing you, and…uh…"

Barnaby, if he had less self control, would probably have pulled him for a lip-crushing kiss there and then. Instead, he took the handshake, and pulled his partner - ex-partner, Barnaby corrected himself with some sadness - towards the train.

"Oi, oi, are you actually eager to see me leave?" cried Kotetsu, holding on to the beret on his head so that it would not fall off.

"You can continue what you're saying on board, Kotetsu. We really shouldn't miss our train," Barnaby deadpanned, smirking to himself.

"I can just - wait, what! What do you mean by 'our train'?"

* * *

><p>Kotetsu never did get to finish his farewell speech, but on the train he pressured the blond to explain himself properly.<p>

The day after Kotetsu told him about his resigning, Barnaby had asked Lloyd for a holiday, with the excuse of accompanying Kotetsu back to him hometown. Lloyd was not exactly happy, but Barnaby would not let him win. So Lloyd gave him permission, hinting to Barnaby to at least try coaxing Kotetsu to come back to Hero TV.

Barnaby wondered if he stood a chance at shaking Kotetsu's determination to quit.

"But I'm glad!" Kotetsu was saying. "It means you're not angry with me."

Barnaby wrinkled his forehead. "Of course I am."

Kotetsu stared. "Really?"

"Really."

Kotetsu, after a moment, relaxed. He reached out to the man sitting opposite of him, and patted his head. Barnaby wondered if he imagined that there was a certain melancholy to the gesture.

* * *

><p>They reached the town shortly after dusk. A van was already waiting for them as they stepped out of the station.<p>

Barnaby found himself gawking at a man who had some resemblance to Kotetsu seated behind the wheel. The man in question raised an eyebrow and got out.

"My elder brother, Muramasa." Kotetsu managed the introductions. "And my partner, Barnaby." He bit his lower lip when he realized his mistake.

"Ex-partner, to be more accurate," said Barnaby, trying to maintain composure. "Nice to meet you, Sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Brooks." Muramasa gave Kotetsu an odd look. "When you said that you're bringing a guest over, you didn't mention that he'd be a celebrity."

"Yeah, well…" Kotetsu chuckled nervously. He proceeded to load his things into the van, prompting Barnaby to do the same.

Once they were on the road, Muramasa spoke as he glanced at Barnaby's reflection in the rear view mirror. "Thank you for taking care of my brother for us."

"I…" Barnaby winced slightly, unsure how to reply to that. "It's a pleasure to work with him." Barnaby caught sight of Kotetsu's surprise in the mirror. "I apologize for barging in like this."

"Right, my brother should have informed us earlier." Muramasa sighed. "I suppose this is Kotetsu that we're talking about."

"Wait, are you two ganging up on me?" Kotetsu interrupted.

"In any case, Kaede will be ecstatic to see you in person," resumed the older brother, ignoring the question.

"Exactly!" Finally remembering, Kotetsu turned around to look at Barnaby. "She'll be delighted!"

Barnaby blinked. Something seemed off, but he said nothing.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Kotetsu announced once he opened the front door, with his bags in tow. "Guess who's staying over for awhile?"<p>

"Dad, you're late!" came the response and footsteps.

Barnaby braced himself. Meeting fans was nothing new to him, but this was Kotetsu's daughter, for Heaven's sake. Suddenly he felt nervous.

The young girl appeared before them, brown hair tied in a ponytail, carrying a bowl of salad in one hand and a spoon in the other. She stared at Barnaby in surprise, which then became excitement, and then embarrassment. She sucked her breath loudly, mouth forming shapes, but said nothing.

"It's Barnaby!" she finally exclaimed, eyes sparkling. Her hold on the bowl loosened, but Kotetsu managed to save it before it crashed to the floor.

"Careful!" cried Kotetsu.

Muramasa shrugged, and walked past them, seemingly unaffected by the scene playing in front of him.

"Hello," Barnaby said amiably, smiling slightly. "You must be Kaede. Kotetsu told me so much about you."

Kaede stared at Barnaby, then at Kotetsu. "He did? He never told me that he's close friends with you!"

"Well, it's a recent thing." Barnaby gave Kotetsu a sideway glare, to which Kotetsu rolled his eyes. "But yes, we are **very** close."

Kotetsu made a choking sound, and almost dropped the bowl himself.

"Careful, Dad!"

* * *

><p>The introduction between Barnaby and Kotetsu's mother went on smoothly, with the latter thanking Barnaby for looking over Kotetsu (Here Kotetsu had complained that he was no child that needed supervision, but his protests fell on deaf ears) and Barnaby expressing his gratitude for the hospitality.<p>

"I apologize if I'm causing inconvenience," the King of Heroes was saying.

"No, no, no, we're happy to have you over!" Anju gave a warm smile. "Let's have you settled down first. Kotetsu, how about you bring him to your room?"

Simultaneously the men froze. "Eh?" There was something very wrong about that suggestion.

"Actually, Kaede accidentally wrecked our guest room," explained Kotetsu's mother as she continued chopping the cabbage. "We can hardly give him the room, so he'll have to use yours, Kotetsu."

Kotetsu blinked several times, then regained his composure when he could not argue with that logic. "You're right. Come on, Bunny, follow me."

They trod down the narrow hallway in silence and in a leisurely pace, with Barnaby glancing around and Kotetsu having his hands thrust into the pockets of his pants. They stopped in front of a door, and Kotetsu actually held the doorknob for a moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Barnaby. "I can take the guest room if you want me to."

"No, no, that's not it." Kotetsu paused, and here Barnaby noted that his ears were slightly pink. Was he actually blushing. "My room's a bit…well, just promise you won't laugh."

Barnaby sighed comically. "Honestly, knowing you, I know what to expect. Why are you acting all embarrassed all of a sudden?"

Kotetsu turned to face him, frowning to cover up for his red face. "Fine, fine. Come on in."

The room felt like a homage to Mr. Legend, that Barnaby was slightly taken aback. There were posters on the wall, and figurines of the past hero stood on Kotetsu's desk. The room was otherwise tidy, with no dust in sight. Obviously the family was expecting Kotetsu's return.

Kotetsu sauntered to the desk, where he took a photo frame. Barnaby had followed him closely from behind, and he caught sight of the photograph.

"Is that her?" asked the younger man.

Kotetsu stiffened a bit. "Yeah." He appeared to be contemplating, then he showed the picture to his former partner. There was a younger version of Kotetsu, looking very much happy with a beautiful long haired brunette, who was holding a young baby.

"She was pretty," said Barnaby softly. "You must have been very happy."

Kotetsu forced himself to grin. "Yeah, she was really something. Kaede looks like her, don't you think?" He straightened, clasping the photograph over his chest. "I'll leave you to freshen up. The washroom is a few doors down, if you need to use it."

Barnaby nodded. "Thank you."

Waving his hand in dismissal, "Think nothing of it. See you during dinner."

**-to be continued-**


	2. Family Bonding

**Title**: The Hero's Guide to Domesticity**  
>Author<strong>: Hikaru R. Kudou**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Chapter:<strong> 2/4 - Family Bonding**  
>Fandom:<strong> Tiger & Bunny**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kotetsu/Barnaby**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Standard disclaimers apply.

**Summary:** A fill for a prompt at LJ's t-and-b-anon, "Kotetsu (finally) quit his job and comes home... with Barnaby. Kaburagi family's reaction is priceless.

* * *

><p>It was a traditional Japanese styled dinner. Rice with miso soup, steamed fish, with some vegetable dishes at the side. Barnaby took a seat next to Kotetsu, and Kaede, on the other side of the table, beamed at him shyly. Muramasa joined them, in his hand a bottle of good beer.<p>

Kaede started scooping rice for everybody, while Kotetsu was complimenting his mother for the food. "Whoa, you've outdone yourself, Mother! I've been missing your cooking for so long!"

"What are you saying, Kotetsu?" retorted Anju, although it was obvious she was fighting an imminent smile. "You just came home about 10 days ago."

"Yeah, but I miss the feeling of having someone else cook for me." Kotetsu sighed blissfully.

"I'm sure I can do something about that," Barnaby said automatically, and give himself a mental kick when he realized he had just said something he should not have.

The awkward silence that fell and the stare that he was getting from the Kaburagi household were not helping him either. Barnaby coughed, and tried to explain when he could find his voice, "I mean-"

"I didn't know you could cook!" exclaimed Kotetsu.

"I…can't." What a good time for Barnaby's mind to be taking a holiday, when he really needed it! Now he felt like he was being very undignified in front of Kotetsu's family. Barnaby sighed silently.

"A cooking lesson or two, plus plenty of practice, would help," said Anju politely. "It's very economical to cook for yourself these days."

"Indeed."

"I'd really like to taste your cooking someday, Bun...**_Barnaby_**." Kotetsu quickly recovered from the slip, much to Barnaby's amusement.

Kaede eyed her father suspiciously, finally speaking up, "Really, Dad? I'm sure I'd like that too."

Barnaby gave a nervous laugh, and thanked Kaede when she passed him a bowl of rice.

"Have some salad too!" Kaede said excitedly. "I prepared them, so…" She trailed off.

"Thank you, Kaede."

Kotetsu looked at the two, then proceeded to devour his own food.

It was a rare occasion for Barnaby, to be sitting at a table and enjoying the same meal with a family. It was a luxury that he was stripped off from an early age, and part of him feared that he would feel uncomfortable in such a quaint, domestic setting.

Kotetsu, in between bites, asked Muramasa questions as to how the business was doing, with Muramasa answering in that low, composed voice of his. Anju, for most part, kept quiet, only occasionally asking Barnaby how he found the food. Barnaby answered that it was one of the best meals he had - apparently he rarely went for Japanese food back in Sternbild, and he was pleasantly surprised that he found it very much agreeable.

"You mean Kotetsu never cooked for you?" asked Muramasa suddenly.

"There was one time he made fried rice but it was spilled before I could-" Barnaby stopped himself. Was he giving himself and Kotetsu away?

Among the four Kaburagi's that were silenced, Muramasa was the first to nod and voice out, "A pity, I am sure. His fried rice is…decent."

Kotetsu turned sharply towards his brother. "Decent, you say! I make better fried rice than you do!"

Barnaby winced slightly. Kaede sighed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Kotetsu, you must be really starving," said Anju, noting that Kotetsu had finished his rice.

"Very much!" He chuckled.

"Here, Kotetsu, I'll get you your seconds," Barnaby offered quickly, glad for the sudden change in topic. He took Kotetsu's bowl, and opened the rice cooker that was next to him.

He then realized that everyone was staring at him yet again, but he continued to scoop the rice. Even when Kotetsu thanked him for the rice, Barnaby only nodded, focusing on his own food, this time too mortified to meet the others' eyes.

* * *

><p>Once they were done with dinner, Kotetsu offered to clean the dishes. Muramasa had to rush back to his bar, while Anju insisted that Kaede should get started on her homework. The young Kaburagi had tried to protest, saying how she would like to have a chat with Barnaby, but Anju pointed out that the night was getting late and she could always catch up with their guest on the next day.<p>

"I'll help you, Kotetsu," Barnaby whispered, bringing several empty bowls to the sink.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Kotetsu inched aside, giving him space at the sink. "I'll scrub them and you'll do the rinsing."

"Sure."

The first minutes were quiet, with only the sound of Kotetsu's scrubbing and Barnaby's wiping the plates the only indication that they were still in the kitchen.

Finally, Kotetsu spoke, "You don't have to force yourself, you know."

"Me?"

"You're our guest, you shouldn't be helping us with the household chores like this." Kotetsu smiled in amusement. "And that remark about wanting to cook for me? Really, Bunny? I'm honored." Kotetsu passed a bowl to Barnaby.

Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu's wrist, and it took a great deal of Kotetsu's sheer willpower to maintain his grip on the bowl.

"I was serious about that," said Barnaby slowly, embarrassingly. His hold loosened, but he now was looking straight into Kotetsu's surprised eyes. "If it's cooking, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle. Besides, you do it all the time."

Kotetsu broke into a smile, and his free hand patted Barnaby's. "In that case, I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>Once the dishes were done with, Kotetsu left Barnaby and checked how Kaede was doing. She was seated at her desk in her room, apparently focused with her homework. Kotetsu accidentally pushed the half-opened door, and the creaking sound that followed alerted her to his presence.<p>

"Are you spying on me, Dad?" asked Kaede, eyes narrowed.

"Why can't I see my own daughter?" Kotetsu scratched his head, chuckling awkwardly. "Anyway, Kaede…I was wondering if we could talk."

Kaede scrutinized his father's features, and nodded. Kotetsu sat on her bed, and she twirled her chair to face him.

"How're your powers?" asked Kotetsu, concerned.

"Well, I'm still struggling." Kaede glanced at her hands.

"But having the ability to copy powers…That really comes in handy! How is it done?"

"I suppose it's by contact." Kaede held her hands. "That's why I'm trying to limit contact with people. You have no idea how hard it is at school."

"So you can't really touch people with NEXT abilities, is that it?" Kotetsu asked. Then he realized something. "Is that why you kept your hands off Barnaby? I thought you'd be all over him, literally. Like a hug or..."

Kaede sighed. "Please, Dad, give me more credit. I'm not a small girl anymore. Besides…he already has you, doesn't he?"

Kotetsu was stumped at the question. "What…do you mean? We're not exactly like…that."

"But you've known him far longer, and most likely far better." Kaede managed a smile. "You two worked together, after all."

Kotetsu grimaced uneasily. What was she implying here? He wondered if Kaede knew more than she was letting on, and he did not know if he had control over this conversation anymore.

"I can see it in his eyes, Dad," Kaede went on. "He likes you, a lot. I can't believe you completely missed it. How long are you going to feign ignorance?"

"I…Him…But…"

"It's even obvious from the interviews on TV."

"Obvious, you say…Wait, did you say interviews!" Kotetsu exclaimed loudly, that even Barnaby from the other end of the house would not be able to miss it.

Here Kaede grinned, knowingly and mischievously. She pulled out a photograph from one of her drawers, and showed it to him. It was a picture of Kotetsu, but the areas around his eyes were blacked out, as if drawing the domino mask that Wild Tiger wore in public.

Kotetsu blushed in record time.

"It totally makes sense now," Kaede was enjoying herself, to see her father acting flustered. "Why you don't talk about your job much, why you're dressed the way you are, the beard, why Wild Tiger hasn't been in action these few days, why I copied your strength the last time you came back…but the clue that sealed everything in place was your coming back with Barnaby."

Kotetsu had pursed his lips while Kaede related all of her findings. When Kaede was done, Kotetsu could only smile proudly. "You're brilliant, you know that?"

Kaede puffed her cheeks out, but he could tell that she liked the compliment. "Naturally."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"No, I thought it's best if I told you first."

Kotetsu opened his arms widely. "Come here."

Blushing, "Dad, I told you that I can't touch NEXTs. Besides, I'm too old for such kiddy things!"

"Just humour me for a moment. Tomorrow's a day-off from school, so we'll tackle the issue of your controlling your powers then." Kotetsu raised an eyebrow.

Kaede contemplated, and finally let herself fall into her father's welcoming arms.

**- to be continued -**


	3. Master the Way of the Kitchen

**Title**: The Hero's Guide to Domesticity**  
>Fandom:<strong> Tiger & Bunny**  
>Author<strong>: Hikaru R. Kudou**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Chapter:<strong> 3/4 - Master the Way of the Kitchen**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kotetsu/Barnaby**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Standard disclaimers apply.

**Summary:** A fill for a prompt at LJ's t-and-b-anon, "Kotetsu (finally) quits his job and comes home... with Barnaby. Kaburagi family's reaction is priceless. Meanwhile, Barnaby throws himself into something nothing Hero training has prepared him for: Cooking.

* * *

><p>The next day saw Barnaby out of bed later than his routine. Thankful that there was no competition for the bathroom, he took his time.<p>

He probably should have talked to Kotetsu about the outburst that he heard the night before, but he could not find it in his heart to interrupt such a precious father-daughter bonding moment. He sighed at his reflection as he brushed his teeth, slightly envious of of Kotetsu and Kaede to still have a proper family.

As soon he was presentable, he went to the kitchen and was in time to see Anju who was already dressed to go out.

"Good morning," Anju said warmly. "How was last night? Did you sleep well?"

"I did, yes. Thank you," answered Barnaby, bowing slightly. It seemed right enough - Japanese people do it all the time, and Anju would probably appreciate it.

"Excellent. There's toast on the table, with some butter and poached eggs. So sorry I can't prepare much, I'm quite pressed for time."

"You're going out, Mrs. Kaburagi?"

She nodded, and proceeded to examine the contents in the refrigerator. "I'm off to the market with Kaede in a while. There're still ingredients for fried rice, if you'd like to have that. Kotetsu can help you with that. He should be up soon enough, it's already getting late."

Barnaby shifted his weight. She still remembered the remark about Barnaby wanting to cook from the night before. Suddenly he felt his face heating up, but he channeled his determination to his fists.

"I'll make it, Mrs. Kaburagi," said Barnaby firmly. "I'll make sure it's done by the time you come back."

She flashed him a smile as she passed him by. "Keep the spirit up, and you'll make a good son-in-law one day. Just don't destroy my kitchen while you're at it." She patted his arm and went off, calling Kaede's name.

_'Son-in-law?'_ Barnaby's thoughts were racing. '_What did she mean by that? Was it a challenge for me?'_

Kotetsu appeared when Barnaby was still trying to collect his thoughts. The former called him once, but upon getting no response, he shook the younger man lightly. Barnaby nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Kotetsu, worried. "What's eating you?"

Barnaby saw the bags under the man's eyes, and the slight weary stance that he was in. "Kotetsu, you didn't sleep well last night."

"No, I didn't," he admitted. "It turned out that the bed has been reduced to wooden planks, so I just slept on the futon. It got kind of cold halfway through the night, so I was shivering a good deal of the time."

"I'm sorry you had to go through it."

"Nah, it's not even your fault."

The corners of Barnaby's mouth curved up slowly, yet definitely. "You can always come back to your room."

Kotetsu waved his hand in refusal. "I can't do that. Where will you sleep if I were to take my room back?"

"Whoever said I'm moving out of the room?"

Kotetsu stared, trying to find for a sign - _any_ sign - that Barnaby was joking. But something in his tone seemed to indicate that he was quite serious with the idea.

Kotetsu's own mind swam, recalling the conversation he had with Kaede. Maybe she was not kidding about the whole deal after all…Suddenly he felt his legs were going weak.

Barnaby adjusted his glasses. "You're looking at me weird, Kotetsu."

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Kotetsu sprang back, and was thankful that his shaking legs were still capable of carrying his weight. "So, Bunny…what's for breakfast?"

"Toasts. But your mother said we can make fried rice if we want."

"I see. Fried rice…" Kotetsu straightened. He felt giddy from a certain sense of joy as he knew what brought it up. "So…want to make it together?"

Barnaby agreed only too easily.

* * *

><p>"You are really serious about doing this," Kotetsu commented, one hand holding a piece of buttered toast and another on his hips. "They already love you beyond words could ever describe, so you don't have to prove yourself or anything."<p>

"I'm doing this because I want to!" Barnaby insisted stubbornly. "I _**know**_ I have what it takes to become a proper son-in-law!"

"Proper son-in-law?" echoed Kotetsu, puzzled. "What on Earth are you talking about? You're getting married anytime soon?"

Barnaby wrinkled his forehead. "Just…forget I said that. Can we just start, **_please_**?"

Kotetsu nodded, agreeing to drop the issue. "For starters…we need to wash the rice we're going to use."

Barnaby, his hair tied back into a ponytail, nodded obediently in comprehension. Kotetsu tried very hard to not think about how absolutely delicious (Here he cringed at the word he just used) the young man beside him ooked.

To be fair though, no man alive should be allowed to look that good while wearing an apron. Good thing that Barnaby had enough sense to leave the jacket in his room.

Kotetsu shoved the toast into his mouth just to give him something to do, and avoid blurting out how he liked seeing this side of Barnaby. Also, having his acting all edgy after mentioning "son-in-law", Kotetsu had to smirk to himself in amusement.

Barnaby, unaware of Kotetsu's thought process, was done transferring the rice, and started the tap running. As it filled the pot, he asked, "Where's the soap?"

"Soap?" Kotetsu, his back to Barnaby, was too engrossed with his thoughts. Probably Barnaby wanted to wash his hands before he started on the rice. "It should be somewhere among the bottles to your left."

"Which one should I use? Wait, I think I've found it."

When he heard an awful long squirt, from the act of Barnaby squeezing the bottle, Kotetsu had to look. The toast fell off his hand when he saw his companion aiming the nozzle into the pot.

"Stop, stop!" cried Kotetsu, snatching the item away. "You don't use soap to wash rice! Just plain water is good!"

Barnaby blushed slightly at his blunder, but he had the gall to retort, "You should've been more specific from the start!"

"How more specific do you need me to be?" Kotetsu cried back.

"You should've said 'rinse' instead!"

"Bunny!"

"Kotetsu!"

The men eventually calmed down after staring at each other for a good one minute. Kotetsu was the first to burst into chuckles, and Barnaby could only try to not look more embarrassed than he already was.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Kotetsu by then had to hold Barnaby's shoulder for support from laughing too much. "It's pretty funny when you think about it."

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

Kotetsu stood, and forced a serious look. "Promise, cross my heart."

Barnaby turned to face the soap bubbles in the rice pot. "I suppose rinsing the rice now would be no good?"

"No, just get rid of them. We don't want to risk ourselves being poisoned and getting sick. And you…well, you need your health to work."

"But if it means staying longer by your side, Kotetsu, I wouldn't mind falling sick."

Kotetsu gazed at Barnaby upon hearing that. Barnaby, who was draining the water from the pot into the sink, had an almost depressed aura surrounding him. Kotetsu could not see his face - darn those bangs! - but he pretty much knew what kind of expression Barnaby was wearing now.

"Don't be like that, Bunny." Kotetsu's hand reached out and tucked the bang behind Barnaby's ear. "You know I care for you too, and I'm going to miss you more than you miss me."

Barnaby's eyebrows twitched once, then twice. "You have a family of your own, Kotetsu."

"And you're part of it." Kotetsu realized that his face was getting to closer to Barnaby's ear. "Somehow, you're already part of my life, and we'll try to keep you there."

"Kotetsu, I…"

Their lips were dangerously close, that Barnaby could feel and practically taste his ex-partner's breath.

"Shhh, we don't have much time before they come back, so…"

Just like that, Barnaby's chin was pulled towards Kotetsu, and their lips met. The kiss was soft and minty ('_Toothpaste! Bunny used my toothpaste this morning!_') and salty ('_Must be from the butter that Kotetsu was having on his toast…_') and warm and everything that they ever wanted. Kotetsu's hand was now clasped fully over Barnaby's cheek. Almost in reflex, Barnaby pulled out his hand from the pot, and then he realized what was wrong with the entire picture.

He pulled back.

Kotetsu, if anything, did not look too happy to have the momentous kiss be cut short. "What?"

"It's the kitchen, Kotetsu. We're in the kitchen."

"Yes, I can see that. And you're wearing an apron that makes you even more desirable than usual, and I liked that kiss."

Barnaby blinked and looked down at the apron. He shook his head slightly, as if trying to make him focus on what he wanted to say instead of on the fact that Kotetsu just regarded him as 'more desirable than usual': "It has to wait though."

"What? Why?"

Barnaby held up his hands to prove his point. "I don't think I should be lathering you with soap."

* * *

><p>"As we wait for the rice in the rice cooker, we can cut the onions and garlics." Kotetsu handed him a knife, and presented to him a few garlic cloves. "Let's start with these."<p>

Barnaby nodded.

"Hold the knife properly so that it'll be stable."

"Stable, got it."

"Okay, so cut the cloves into thin strips first. Treat like the knife is part of you. Be one with the knife."

"…Kotetsu, I can't possibly keep my hands steady when you're cracking jokes like that."

* * *

><p>"Break the eggs."<p>

Barnaby held an egg in one hand and a fork in the other.

"Eggs can be pretty tricky," Kotetsu was saying. "Never underestimate the eggshell."

Barnaby rolled his eyes at the theatrical advice, but he proceeded to do as he was told.

**_Crackkk!_**

Barnaby stared at the egg in the bowl. While the aiming was impeccable, unfortunately several pieces of the shell had got into the egg. Even Kotetsu was rendered mute.

"Let me guess - I wasn't one with the fork?" murmured Barnaby dryly.

* * *

><p>In the end they managed to serve the fried rice just as Anju and Kaede returned home, carrying the things they bought from the market. Kaede gasped delightfully, and Anju awarded Barnaby with a smile of approval.<p>

"You made it?" asked Kaede, gawking at the fried rice.

"Well, Kotetsu taught me. He helped too." Barnaby glanced at Kotetsu, who was trying to tone down his prideful look.

"Dig in, dig in!" said Kotetsu excitedly. "We made enough for everyone!"

Barnaby passed the bowls around, and they helped themselves to a portion. Kaede was the first to take a bite, but she immediately clasped a hand over her mouth. Anju, meanwhile, suppressed a gagging sound, and fought to control her demeanor.

"What's wrong?" Barnaby, color draining from his face, asked in dread.

"It's…salty." Kaede's face twisted.

Kotetsu tasted it for himself, and he actually shivered. "Hey, Bunny…I thought I told you how much salt to put in?"

"Two spoonfuls," answered Barnaby with confidence.

"…You used the tablespoon, didn't you?" Kotetsu buried his face in one hand.

"We use a teaspoon when it comes to salt," Anju stated.

Barnaby stiffened.

Kotetsu, realizing how bad his friend could be feeling right now, slung an arm around Barnaby. "Sorry about that, it's my fault."

"If it's terrible let's just get rid of it," murmured Barnaby.

"No, we can't do that. It's considered wasteful." Anju smiled encouragingly. "Besides, since you made this far and this well, it's only fair that we eat some."

Barnaby had no choice but to concede.

* * *

><p>Nobody disputed Kotetsu's idea to take Kaede into the woods for her 'training', seeing as how some privacy would be good in addition to the fact that the house had taken enough beating. They set off after lunch, along with Barnaby.<p>

They came to the old dilapidated shrine, the same one that Kaede was once trapped in during the storm, until Kotetsu came to her rescue. Kaede instantly sucked her breath on remembering the ferocious storm.

"How do you plan to actually do this, Kotetsu?" asked Barnaby, tapping a finger on his folded arms.

Kotetsu fingered his chin, a pose of deep musings. "I was thinking we should try making sure that Kaede learns to control when and how to activate her powers first."

"How's that?" asked the girl.

"Well, did you notice when your powers usually activate themselves?"

"Usually when I'm excited or agitated…something like that. I think." Kaede did not look so certain, but at least they had something to work with.

"That means she has to maintain her composure," said Barnaby, "isn't it? Does that mean…relaxation techniques? Such as breathing exercises?"

The father-daughter duo stared at him.

"They teach you that in Psychology class," Barnaby explained. "I took the course back in Hero Academy."

"Okay, fair enough." Kotetsu turned to Kaede, beaming eagerly. "Try to focus to activate them, and then…" He pointed to a slab of brick half the size of Kaede about a foot from where they were standing. "Try lifting it up."

Kaede did as she was told, and as she glowed blue she wrapped her arm around the brick and lifted it. She apparently applied too much force, so she practically threw it up in the sky. As soon as she realized that her grip was loosening, she had a panic attack, prompting her to release the brick and jump backwards.

The brick, now fully succumbing to the forces of gravity, crashed into the ground.

"Kaede! Hey, hey, you all right?" cried Kotetsu.

"Yeah…" Cough. "I'm fine."

"Good reflexes, though," Barnaby remarked. "Luckily you're not hurt."

She nodded.

"So…you want to try that again?" Kotetsu asked with bated breath. He probably was more scared for her than he would care to admit it.

"Yes, I need to do this. I just need to focus, right?"

"Exactly. What was it that they say about focus?" Kotetsu, frowning deeply, ransacked his thoughts to recall. "True focus lies between rage and serenity'[1]? Or something to that effect"

Barnaby gazed at him through narrowed eyes. "Kotetsu, what is it with your quoting movie lines lately?"

Kotetsu pouted at him. "It's entirely relevant now, don't you think? I mean, the character did manage to lift up a huge submarine from the water following that advice…"

Barnaby somehow could not argue with that reasoning. For someone who had activated his own powers countless times over, it already came as second nature to him. Or maybe Kaede's powers were just too much for her, and needed to be stabilized over time.

"Between rage and serenity, huh…" Kaede repeated.

"Think of it as…riding a bike," Barnaby said suddenly. "You need to maintain your balance, but at the same time, know which direction you're heading. However, there's a greater pre-requisition."

"What is that?"

"You need to overcome your fear of falling down," Barnaby intoned. "In this case, you shouldn't fear your powers. Don't let it control you, but you're the one who should be controlling it."

Kaede stared as she tried to take it in. Even Kotetsu was impressed, and he grinned at Barnaby.

"What?" asked the blond placidly.

"Nothing, just thinking how brilliantly put that was. Did you come up with it yourself?"

"I suppose. It's a sudden inspiration."

"As expected from the King of Heroes."

"And a top student back in the academy."

Kaede was now standing in front of another brick. She closed her eyes, trying to take the advices to heart, and lifted it up. Surprisingly, it felt light in her hold, and she was barely breaking a sweat. She held her position for a few seconds longer, and only opened her eyes when she heard clippings from the men.

Now feeling the tension was flowing out of her, she replaced it on the ground. Kaede flashed them a huge smile, and in the peak of her excitement, she jumped up…

…But because she was still in Hundred Power mode, that act itself launched her far up into the sky, farther than she had intended to.

"Kaede!" Protective father mode now in full gear, Kotetsu activated his own powers and dashed towards his girl, and disappeared from view. Before Barnaby could do anything else, he heard what could be Kotetsu returning to the ground, Kaede in his arms.

Sure enough, Kotetsu landed some distance from Barnaby. The young man rushed towards the pair, finding a sobbing Kaede clinging on to Kotetsu's neck, her face buried deep in his chest. Barnaby let out a relieved sigh that he did not know he was holding.

"There, there, it's okay," said Kotetsu, soothingly. He caressed Kaede's back to calm her down. "It's totally normal. I broke the roof several times when I did that back in the day, and Grandma got mad at me after a certain point."

Barnaby stood his ground, giving Kotetsu some time with Kaede. As Kotetsu continued to console her, Barnaby observed the glow around the pair had dimmed.

More specifically, Kotetsu's glow was no more. Only Kaede was still glowing, and she activated her powers way before Kotetsu did.

Barnaby, with some confusion, checked his watch. It was less than four minutes. He stared back at Kotetsu, ugly realization dawning on his expression.

Kotetsu stood up and helped Kaede to do the same. "Maybe that's enough for today. Let's get home, okay? Hey, Bunny…" When his eyes met Barnaby's and registered the look on the blond's face, the truth hit him like splash of freezing water in a cold winter morning. He felt an ache somewhere deep in his chest.

_'He knows.'_

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p>[1] - Taken shamelessly from the movie <em>X-Men: First Class<em>. Because it fits, and this fic needs some more lightheartedness to it…


	4. Never Go to Bed Mad

**Title**: The Hero's Guide to Domesticity**  
>Author<strong>: Hikaru R. Kudou**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Chapter:<strong> 4/4 - Never Go to Bed Mad**  
>Fandom:<strong> Tiger & Bunny**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kotetsu/Barnaby**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Standard disclaimers apply.

**Summary:** A fill for a prompt at LJ's t-and-b-anon, "Kotetsu (finally) quits his job and comes home... with Barnaby. Kaburagi family's reaction is priceless.

* * *

><p>The walk home was silent, partly because the men did not want to excite Kaede more but mostly because both were uncertain as to how to react in view of the revelation. Kotetsu felt mad with himself, now regretting the fact that he should have just told Barnaby sooner and save them from all this predicament. Barnaby would accuse him of not trusting him, and honestly, Kotetsu had enough of that when they clashed during the Jake Martinez arc.<p>

Kotetsu could not tell what Barnaby was thinking, but he would bet that it would not sound good.

Kotetsu spent the rest of the day avoiding Barnaby, because he still could not come up with a proper explanation for his hiding the truth. Barnaby, for the most part, stayed in Kotetsu's room, coming out when he was pretty sure Kotetsu was in the bathroom or locking himself up in the guest room.

By evening, even Anju saw that something was up. It was difficult to escape contact when dinnertime came, in any case. The table was quieter than usual, and even Kaede was focusing on her meal. There was no eye contact between the two men, and neither made any initiative to strike up a conversation.

Kotetsu excused himself as soon as he was done.

"No seconds?" asked Anju, curiously.

Kotetsu shook his head. "I need to…ah, take a rest. My body's getting old."

"I'm way older than you are, Kotetsu," she reminded him.

"Right, of course." Kotetsu forced himself to smile casually. "Thank you for the meal."

With that, he was gone. Barnaby did not turn to look at his former partner when he left.

* * *

><p>Kotetsu turned the tap in the bathtub, gazing as water filled in. He leaned against the tub, and sighed heavily.<p>

It was a good place to think in private. He just hoped nobody would demand the use of the bathroom while he was in.

He reflected back to when he and Barnaby were paired together, against their own will. Barnaby was a difficult person to approach, and it took a great deal of patience and optimism on Kotetsu's part to finally get through that thick wall around Barnaby that isolated him from the rest.

It must have been difficult thing on Barnaby's part to trail after Kotetsu back to his hometown as well, Kotetsu thought.

Kotetsu kicked the bathtub, feeling crossed with himself.

Maybe it was not just trust that was playing a role here, but something greater.

He should apologize to him, Kotetsu weighed in his mind. After all, Barnaby would be going back to Sternbild soon, so it was not like he had time to waste on a silly conflict like this.

Then he recalled that Barnaby never told him how long was he planning to visit. Kotetsu should have asked him outright, but he knew a part of him did not want to know the answer. That would mean they would soon become separated by distance.

Kotetsu hated that. As if his losing his powers was not enough to bring them apart.

Separation would take one heck of getting used to. Frankly, Kotetsu had enough when Tomoe was taken away from him.

He looked around the bathroom, and caught sight of the only electric toothbrush on the shelf near the sink. _Barnaby's_. Said toothbrush also happened to be lying in close proximity with his own.

He stopped the tap and sunk himself deeper into the water.

* * *

><p>Kotetsu, having spent a longer time in the tub than was necessary, got out and dried himself. He wrapped a towel around his lower body, and suddenly realized that he needed a pair of clean change from his room.<p>

He walked along the hallway, faintly hearing Kaede and Barnaby's voices from Kaede's room, and decided against checking on them. He should at least dress himself properly before anything else.

He let himself into his bedroom, saw that Barnaby had maintained its tidiness. Barnaby's jacket was folded nicely on the chair, and Barnaby did not move anything from its place. Kotetsu opened his cupboard, and began searching.

He froze when he heard the door being opened, and saw Barnaby standing there.

"I, uh…" Kotetsu looked down, and had sense to blush at his state of undress. "Clothes."

Barnaby stared at him a few seconds longer than necessary, but he said nothing. The door behind him was closing slowly. Barnaby eventually tilted his head, and the light reflected off his lenses, effectively shielding his eyes.

"Of course," Barnaby said slowly.

"Thanks." Kotetsu continued thumbing his clothes. "So…I heard you and Kaede talking. Is she asleep yet?"

"Most likely."

"So…what were you two talking about?"

Barnaby left his spot near the door to sit on the bed. He continued to stare at Kotetsu's back. "She wanted to listen to our…adventures. Then we talked about her powers and what happened this afternoon."

"Ah." Kotetsu wanted to bang his forehead against the cupboard, cursing his sudden loss of proper speech.

For a moment neither spoke. Kotetsu could have forgotten about his clothes, for all he knew.

"When did it start?" asked Barnaby slowly.

Kotetsu gritted his teeth, knowing what his former partner was talking about. There was no escape now. "Around that time Blue Rose had that crazy stalker."

"It has been for some time, then." His voice was shaking slightly, as if he was trying hard not to burst into an angry tirade.

"Yeah." Kotetsu pulled out a pair of brown colored pants. He braced himself for Barnaby's inevitable question of "_Why didn't you tell me?_".

"Is that why you wanted to resign?"

Kotetsu spun around. It was time to be honest now - he owed Barnaby that much anyway. The latter, Kotetsu found, was frowning deeply, and the way his glasses gleamed in the light almost gave him a menacing look. "Bunny, I…"

"Answer my question, please." Barnaby was obviously trying to rein in his temper. Accusing Kotetsu would not be helpful in the least.

"…Yes."

Pause. "Theoretically, if you weren't losing your powers now, you would still be working."

"Yes." Slightly hesitant, but Kotetsu had entertained the notion from the start, and it was an honest answer.

Barnaby's posture appeared to be relaxing bit by bit, even if it took great effort for him to do so. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Kotetsu?" There was no anger in his voice, only a tinge of exasperation but more of sympathy.

"Because I…" Kotetsu sighed and approach the bed to sit next to his partner. "Because I've been trying to push it out of my mind, and bringing the matter up to you seems unfair."

"Unfair?" demanded Barnaby, his tone rising. "I'm your partner, for God's sake! I deserve to know before anyone else!"

"Yes, I know." Kotetsu's hand stole over Barnaby's shaking one. "But you were at the top of your game, and you were getting so good at it that you probably don't need me anymore and I frankly can't bear knowing that."

Barnaby's breathing was getting loud.

"And maybe it's something more. I want to leave you with the memory of a strong partner, Bunny, not a man who was merely a bumbling fool."

Barnaby winced. "You idiot. **_Idiot_**." He was getting all teary-eyed. Why did the old man always do this to him? Barnaby pulled his hand away roughly.

"Bunny, I'm really, really sorry." Kotetsu sighed. "I'm always giving you more problems. It's just who I am."

"Damn it, old man, will you please try to understand me for awhile?" Barnaby pulled Kotetsu to face him. "I don't care about that, powers or no powers. I just want you, and to know that you care for me as much as I do for you. I don't care if it's the plain Kotetsu or Wild Tiger, you're you and that's enough for me." He shook Kotetsu several times, paying no heed to the surprised look on the older man's face. "Why is it so hard for me?" He lowered his head, and gave up on holding back his tears.

"I do love you," said Kotetsu quietly. "That's why I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"Has it ever occurred to you that your pushing me away is doing exactly that?" Barnaby sounded like he was whimpering. "Have you ever figured out that even after being the number one hero, it doesn't mean anything if I don't have you around?"

Awed, "Bunny…"

"Have you any idea how important you are to me? Do you, Kotetsu?"

That did it. Kotetsu brought Barnaby's face towards his, and gave him the answer that he needed. The kiss lasted for some time - time itself sounded so immaterial to them now - as Barnaby sobbed and then moaned something unintelligible. The tension in Barnaby's form now gone, Kotetsu broke the kiss, but his face hovered closely.

Barnaby's eyes were red and his face flushed, and his lips were trembling, as if there were so much that he wanted to say but he could not because his mind was incapable of being coherent. Kotetsu hated seeing him cry, and he had seen enough of that. The veteran pulled him closer, not wanting to see him so distraught. "I'm so sorry."

Kotetsu never left the room that night.

* * *

><p>They laid on the bed, a half-sleeping Barnaby still pressed against Kotetsu's body, with the blanket shielding them away from the cold midnight air. Kotetsu, still wide awake, was stroking Barnaby's head absent-mindedly.<p>

"Come back to Sternbild…"

Kotetsu paused. "But I…"

"…and move in with me." Barnaby raised his head to look straight at Kotetsu. "Bring Kaede too."

Kotetsu let a moment past before he responded, "What're you planning?"

Barnaby's voice was now steady, having regained his nerves after the episode of his almost-breakdown. "To be honest, I think Kaede's more suited for professional supervision. Hero Academy might be the solution to her problems."

"But I don't want her to become a Hero!"

Barnaby sighed impatiently. "I see your point, but the main issue now is she can't control her powers. Especially since her powers involve copying other powers, the possibilities of what she could achieve, be it destruction or for good, is endless. She said she'll think about it when I asked her to consider." Barnaby traced circles on Kotetsu's bare chest. "It's a perfect win-win situation, Kotetsu. She gets to handle her powers, you get to raise her properly, and I get you."

Kotetsu chuckled. "You're a sly one, you know."

"Just one of the many reasons you love me," he replied dryly. "But it's good that you want to spend more time with her. I know the pain of growing up without my parents, and I don't want her to experience anything like that. It'll ruin your reputation in her eyes." Barnaby snuggled closer. "Besides, even if I don't get to see you at work, you'll always be there when I come home, right? It's only fair, Kotetsu."

Barnaby's features were illuminated by the feeble light from outside, from the full moon in the dark sky, and Kotetsu liked the idea of seeing Barnaby this way, close to him, and whispering things that only he could hear, meant for him alone and not anyone else's. He enjoyed the way he was in Barnaby's personal space, and how insatiable each contact seemed to be.

"The offer does sound enticing," said Kotetsu, grinning slowly. "You're already using my toothpaste, after all."

Barnaby gave a puff. "I had a last minute train to catch, I was bound to forget-"

"Also, you're doing a good job as my mother's son-in-law, and Kaede warms up to you. If I don't be careful she'll choose you over me. And I must say I wouldn't object to having you cook for me every day."

Barnaby snorted in dry humor and poked his chest. "What am I to you, a housewife?"

"Good God, no." Kotetsu gave Barnaby an affectionate peck on his forehead. "My everything."

**- - - - end - - - -**

* * *

><p><span>Notes:<span> The full quote is "Never go to bed mad. Stay up and fight" by Phyllis Diller.


End file.
